Blue Jeans
by Lady Eden Death
Summary: ItaSaku. How did they wind up in this position? This is rated M for a reason, kiddies!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Blue Jeans is a song by Ladytron; it inspired this fic.

-1-1-1-1-

Blue Jeans

She didn't know how she had gotten into this situation—this position; bare feet, the toes on the right curled and the toes on the left pressing against a naked chest as her left thigh strained against the pressure. The pink-haired kunoichi inhaled deeply, drawing in the musky scent of the male above her. A groan escaped her mouth, followed by a tongue to moisten her dry lips. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. Her leg pressed harder against the chest before slipping towards the abdomen, foot flexing to where only the tips of her toes touched the toned flesh.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Sakura gasped out when a hand ran up her inner thigh; the calloused fingers were precise and skilled. Her breaths were deep, heavy, and her mouth was in the delicate form of an 'o'. The fingers settled themselves on her pussy, the thumb dipping down to tease the opening of her vagina. It made circles, the other members of the hand soon rotating as well. Sakura pressed down onto the hand, swallowing hard.

The raven-haired man's eyes narrowed, a wolfish smile coming to his face, as he leaned forward. His tongue shot out of his mouth, dipping against the nape of Sakura's neck, crawling upwards along her throat to her gaping mouth. She swallowed the tongue when it fell inside, sucking and groaning. Her leg bent at the knee due to the weight of the man above her. Itachi's left hand crawled under the straining leg, caressing along the entire thigh, while his right settled beside Sakura's head for support.

He didn't know how they had gotten into this position—the situation had not called for it, and yet the tent in his pants showed that he want it; needed it. He pressed his hips into hers. His clothed erection brushed up against the female's bare area. Fighting with this girl…who would have thought that it would result in a kunai slashing at the hem of her jeans—why had she been wearing such tight things in the first place? They weren't fitting for a ninja, and yet they fit her so well.

Sakura pressed down against Itachi, panting as the tongue left her mouth. He felt huge, and oh-so good against her moist opening. She moved both her feet to the hem of the S-class ninja's pants and pushed them downwards. Itachi smirked as she stripped him with her toes alone. Instead of removing his boxers, however, Sakura slid her feet inside the bottoms, pressing against the thighs and then the erection within. He was huge.

Ah, but youth were fools these days, the Uchiha thought, thrusting between her soles. He would have cum that way if he hadn't any better self-control. Itachi seized her ankles, slid them out of his underwear, and removed his boxers before settling between her legs. She was wet—soaked—and he could feel the slickness against his erection, mingling with his pre-cum.

He grabbed her shoulders, pressed her against the bed, and forced his mouth onto hers. Below him, Sakura gasped out. Itachi moved against her once more, rubbing their lower bodies together. Compared to the little kunoichi he had seen just months previously, he definitely preferred this version better—right there, wet, with her legs wrapped around him. She was bucking against him, practically forcing herself onto him.

Itachi slid into her vaginal passage with one slick thrust. Tight. Virgin. Despite being the genius he was, the Uchiha definitely wasn't sure which word he preferred when describing the wincing girl beneath him. The friction was to die for. She was like a tight grip, moving back and forth along his shaft. He was incapable of keeping back a single moan of approval.

"Mmm…" the little kunoichi grunted back as she adjusted to his size, and to the speed of his thrusts.

Her feet pressed against his firm ass, encouraging the fast pace. Meanwhile, her hands entangled themselves in his hair—soft. Sakura took one of his nipples into her mouth and sucked hard.

Oh, but the youth were no longer naïve these days. Itachi readjusted his position. Anyone could catch them like this—in a small clearing near the woods; naked and groaning. Sweating with every movement. Her tongue was sweeping over his chest, upwards. She was mimicking his earlier movements and ended with a searing kiss. He caught her tongue between his teeth, thrusting deeper.

"Oh thuck!" she hissed out, elicting a chuckle from the Uchiha. He released her tongue a moment later, moving to her earlobe.

She was near her end, and Itachi couldn't say much else for himself. He released a deep breath as he spilled his seed into her. Such foreplay. So much tightness. Sakura was screaming her own release.

Youth these days needed much protection. Itachi smirked wickedly. Perhaps Konoha just didn't realize that anymore.

How had they wound up in that position—and where were her blue jeans?

-1-1-1-

I dunno. I may do another piece to this. It was just something random that popped into my head when I head Blue Jeans by Ladytron. Hope you all liked it! Oh! And the 'thuck', for people who didn't get it, was 'fuck'…I held my tongue to make sure what it'd sound like.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Evil is by Ladytron. No idea how it helped me with this idea, but it did. Be happy.

Oh! It's been mentioned to me by my friend that the chapters would be set in a better mood if you were listening to the songs that inspired them while reading.

-1-1-1-

Evil

A new position, a new fixation—her feet were no longer arousing him. Her throat, however, was such a delicate thing. The hands around her neck, the thumb rubbing up and down, proved only to show his approval. Itachi's wolfish smile had returned—quite unlike her jeans, which she continued to search for with wandering eyes. The Uchiha wouldn't have that; his grip on her tightened and Sakura winced at the pressure to her windpipe, coughing and returning her attention to the male.

Sakura wrinkled her nose, roughly seizing his wrists. He loosened his grip just a little, a small gasp escaping his lips when the kunoichi swallowed. The throat moved against his fingers, similar to the movements of her previously bucking hips. His tongue whipped out of his mouth and lashed against the vulnerable flesh. Sakura chuckled at the action; it tickled and yet at the same time felt…she could not place the feeling. All she knew was that she was getting wet again.

Itachi's head cocked to the side and his eyes traveled over the body beneath him. How would it look all strung up—he wanted her in a new position. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"This is for your pleasure," Itachi commented, his right hand gripping the pink-haired kunoichi's throat as his left wandered back to his coat. He retrieved a roll of bandages, eyes flicking over the white material.

Itachi brought the bandages to his mouth, bit down on the end, and pulled; it unrolled a good foot before he stopped. Sakura watched from below, eyes narrowed in confusion. The hand on her throat retreated, busying itself with its partner in tying a tight knot—he was making a noose with the bandage. Sakura tensed at the sight. "Wha—what are you doing?"

A dry chuckle escaped him. "Relax, Sakura. This is happening for your pleasure."

"So…so you're not going to kill me?" Her body did relax, her shoulders dropping as she eyed the offending object. His silence was an interesting way to answer. "But you're going to put that on me?"

As if it were an answer, Itachi ran a finger up her throat once more, bucking his hips forward. Pre-cum smeared on Sakura's inner thigh and a moan escaped her again. Sakura bit her bottom lip when the Uchiha stood; the noose wasn't the only intimidating object within her sight. She could sear on her life that he was a good seven inches…at the very least. The way it twitched as Itachi moved forward towards one of the tree made the pink-haired kunoichi want to bury her own fingers within herself.

"Don't put it up too high, Itachi," she commented, eyes wandering once more to find her missing pants. 'How did I wind up in this situation?'

Itachi worked the noose onto a lower branch of the tree, fingers just as precise as they had been against the girl's flesh. "Shinobi should have no problem freeing themselves from a simple rope trick."

Ah, but youth were deceived by evil so easily these days—how had he managed to lure the kunoichi from Konoha, from her sensei? A simple trick of the eye, a juvenile genjutsu he had originally thought she'd see right through.

"Sakura." His voice was soft, yet husky and commanding. A lump rose in the kunoichi's supple throat before she swallowed. She found her body obeying the man's silent commands; Sakura ;stood with him under the tree.

Itachi groped the seventeen-year old's left breast, one hand still on the noose, and trailed upwards. Such a useful, yet vulnerable body part—the throat let you swallow, breathe, speak, and ultimately keep your head on your shoulders. As soon as his hand was on her neck, Itachi found his lips on hers, tongue delving into the mouth that lead to the beloved throat. How far could he push something down there before she gagged?

A shudder wracked his frame. He could do that later. Right now he wanted—needed—a new position. He pulled away, slipping the noose over Sakura's head—she was biting her bottom lip again, drawing a few bloody droplets—and pulled it tight. Once it was secure, Itachi gave another tug, causing the girl to fall into him; he groaned when their hips crashed together.

Sakura nearly gasped in surprise when the Uchiha prodigy claimed her lips yet again. His hands found their way under her legs, hoisting the kunoichi into straddling his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground against him. She wanted that dick back inside her; he wanted to pull the rope higher from the ground and did.

There was no escaping from this position without choking for the green-eyed girl. But that was just fine; his lips and tongue were assaulting her neck, joined occasionally by his teeth. His erection was so close to her core. He was teasing her, rubbing both of their needs together and yet not satisfying their want; she'd have to lower herself if she wanted him buried inside.

"Nnn…Itachi." There was barely any slack for that sort of maneuvering, and the feeling of the smirk against her informed the young kunoichi that Itachi was very much aware of this fact. "Are you…mmm…really sure that this—ahh!"

"This is for your pleasure, Sakura."

Her name from those lips were all she needed for encouragement; she impaled herself on him, wincing at the uncomfortable pressure on her neck and moaning from the delectable pressure within her walls. Itachi could feel Sakura's pulse quicken, every breath coming from her giving the slightest vibration to the noose. Which was tighter—the noose around the girl's throat, or the girl around his dick?

This position—he knew exactly how they had wound up here. The Uchiha thrust into the near-suffocating girl. This was happening for his pleasure, however she did not need to be informed of that tiny fact.

Itachi sucked on the girl's throat, right below her chin and right on the bandages. She swallowed hard, groaning out her approval, and he came inside her. The throat and hips bucked together once more as Sakura experienced her second orgasm soon after.

How had she lost her pants so easily?

-1-1-1-

Well, if I do continue this, I have no idea what body-part to do just yet. If you have any suggestions or anything specific you want to see, feel free to ask. The hands and mouth get so much attention though.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I guess I finally decided to update this. Lets just hope it turns out somewhat decent. Also, tomorrow is my birthday, YAY!

-1-1-1-1-

Touch

Sakura's head was beginning to spin. She was on her feet again, still naked. Completely naked. Where exactly was she? For a moment, the kunoichi closed her eyes, put a hand to her forehead, and let out a small breath. It wasn't easy to ignore the eyes that observed her every action, that raked down her frame. A part of her was tired beyond all reason. The other part, well, that part was the one she did not know if she should listen to. Didn't this go against what Konoha taught? He was the enemy. You were not supposed to trust the enemy, to associate with the enemy, to fuck the enemy. Even if, in reality, it was the enemy fucking you.

His fingers found her hips, and she shuddered. Ticklish. Not to any sort of extreme, but enough to find the need to bite her lips. To keep the laugh down. Itachi smirked at her reaction.

"The scenery keeps changing," she said quietly. It was not quite a whisper; he wouldn't respond if she did hush her voice to that extent.

Itachi took a step forward, guiding the female closer to the water. Water. "Genjutsu." His voice was deep, husky. It made Sakura wonder if she was the only kunoichi to be allowed to experience these sensations, these--what would the proper term be? She started to open her mouth, wanting to ask, until his lips claimed hers. Then he took a step back.

Sakura watched him, silent, wondering. It never crossed her mind to wonder if this would be similar to any experiences she could have with Sasuke. In fact, Sasuke never crossed her mind at all.

He wanted her to touch him. His eyes were on her hands. Then her green orbs fell to her fingers. They could manipulate so much. But still it would be better to find a more sensitive body part. While a man did find pleasure in having his dick stroked, the girl recalled hearing that the balls were more sensitive. It would bring about a greater arousal for him. Yet if she wanted to touch both the shaft and the sac... Ah, so that was why she had two hands.

Her left hand she placed first on his chest, and her right on his hip. Trailing down, down. The fingers of the left hand paused over Itachi's nipple, pinching. He closed his eyes, lips parted. The silent moans made her grit her teeth together. His face was gorgeous. His look of ecstasy left her breathless. Sakura's right hand stopped at his navel. An inny as people called it. Her own? Something that people tended to call an in-outie. It was mostly an inny, but not as deep.

To him, her hands were smooth. As though she had only recently applied some lotion to them. Perhaps she was spreading that lotion all over his body. Making him smell like her. Itachi inhaled deeply. Cherry blossom scented. He would have laughed had he not been too preoccupied with gasping as her hands dropped lower, onto his penis and scrotum. The head, then close to the patch of pubic hair. He wanted her to move faster, but her voice would drown out his focus, would cause him to lose concentration. He wanted to think only of those hands that were pleasuring him.

Her thumb moved in a circular motion, her other fingers gliding along the different portions of him. It was hard for her to not drop to her knees, to not take him into her mouth. Yet she could sense that it would ruin the moment. That the effect would be lost, that their sex life would find a bump in the road if she did.

As he came into her hands, Itachi opened his eyes just enough to look at her face. Had she ever touched another man in this way? No. The clumsiness assured him of that.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" 'Again' was the only missing word. And the absence of that word brought a smile to Sakura's face. It was as though he were taking her virginity all over again.

-1-1-1-1-

Eh...not sure if that was as good as the other chapters. Pretty short too, but its all mostly just drabbles. I'll try to think of another one. Considering a few of the ideas you guys have given me. Just gotta figure out how to work them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter title same as song by Ladytron.

-1-1-1-

Burning Up

Sakura despised how Itachi had left her there, wanting and needy. Naked on the ground, squirming in a similar fashion to a worm under him, and then gone. She panted, desperately trying to take in the air for her lungs. A tiny whimper escaped her throat. It sounded raw, most likely due to the tender abuse Itachi had previously dealt.

Her fingers snaked down her body, the way his had ghosted over her. Just the fingertips, her back arching and tongue lolling out of her mouth. She looked similar to a dog in heat in her arousal. She was dripping wet with sweat, her pussy weeping as a single finger caressed the swollen lips. The small gasp, the 'ahhh', was hardly audible. Yet still Itachi heard it, ever the perfect audience in his silence and deception.

He watched the finger wriggle into Sakura's depths, and he shuddered, remembering how tight around his cock those walls were. Itachi could hardly contain the laugh, the smirk, as the little kunoichi moaned. "Fuck you, Itachi." Another moan, another finger inserted. She pumped them in and out, recalling the friction from when Itachi had thrust himself inside. Not harshly, not gently. Both—she could not choose method she preferred. So instead she wiped his face from her mind, knowing she would have to climax without him—while he watched, those red eyes soaking up the sight.

Sakura spread her legs wider, one hand massaging her left breast. Groping, kneading, and pinching. She brought it up to her mouth, ran her tongue along to soft surface. Itachi's erection throbbed. The kunoichi's hardened nipples were tugged at by two fingers, Sakura's teeth gritted together. She was near tears, trying to achieve the same satisfaction his own body offered.

She could set her body on fire as often as she liked, Itachi knew. However, it would remain burning in her loins, unable to be put out until he shoved himself inside.

-1-1-1-1-

Sorry…it's pretty short. But it was what came to mind at the time. I am pretty much a drabble queen at this moment in time.


End file.
